Hydrophobia
by splitter sora
Summary: Kate and Jett take the boat out for a week long private cruise, but what happens when a rouge wave leaves them stranded? I only own Jett and Katie, everything else belongs to lionsgate


**Hydrophobia**

Honestly…. I don't even remember what the hell happened. Shit went down so fast, I didn't have time to think. Kate and I were on spring break, so I decided to take my dad's yacht out a few miles off the coast, where we would spend a week fishing, drinking beer, and a little candle light sex, I mean, she is my girlfriend. My brother, Humphrey, was out with his friends in Destin, and my parents were on business trips all week, so this was the perfect timing to take her out.

I picked up Kate at the airport on a warm, sunny Friday morning. She had just come in all the way from Mississippi, where she was attending school as a communications major. When I saw her I got out and popped the trunk for her.

"Hey babe!" She said, kissing my cheek with her tail wagging.

"Hey gorgeous, how was the flight?" I responded, kissing her back.

"Same old same old, better get used to it though, the job I am applying for requires frequent travel." Kate sighed.

"Well, that's business for ya. So, you ready?" I smiled.

"No, I came all the way from Mississippi to say hello." Kate laughed.

"You were always such a smartass." I said, loading her suitcase into the trunk of my car.

So Kate and I drove to the docks where my dad's million dollar yacht was waiting. Oh, and before I continue this story…. Some of you may get the idea that I'm a spoiled brat, but just so you know, I have a job and I make my own money on top of staying in school. My parents don't loan me any money unless I'm in deep shit. It's not much either, and I have to pay it back. So yeah, little disclaimer there.

My dad was a retired CEO of a major technology company that developed security software, so with his savings he bought a huge yacht, which he taught me how to drive. I loved driving the thing so much, and I wanted to show Kate, so that's why I invited her to spend the week with me. Before we reached the docks, I had to get the food and drinks. So we went to my house and loaded boxes of supplies. We were gonna be on the water for a week, so we needed plenty of food, and which we did. After Kate and I loaded up, we arrived at the docks, where I parked the car and Kate helped load the boxes onto the yacht. Once we unloaded, I finished off by bringing aboard Kate's favorite beer, Bud Lime.

"Oh you! You brought me some Bud!" Kate smiled.

"Well, I mean it's your favorite, so why not?" I replied with a smile.

Kate then kissed me on the cheek, and we unpacked everything. The boat had a full sized master bedroom with carpeting and everything. It was pretty much a house on the water. We had TV, Videogames, and everything. So after unpacking, we set sail. It was just starting to get dark when we were a few miles off the coast. I let the anchors down and soon went to see my lovely girlfriend, who was fixing dinner.

"Whatcha cookin babe?"

"I'm making sandwiches, just thought it would be a light dinner to kick it off ya know?" Kate smiled.

"Sound's good to me. Wanna watch a movie tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, the notebook?"

"Hell no."

"Aw, Ok. How about Poseidon?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, no." 

"You pussy."

"Fine, I'll watch Poseidon."

"Yay! Thanks Jett!"

Kate loved living on the edge like that. If we were flying, she wanted to watch a movie about plane hijacking, if we were on the boat, we watched something about sinking ships. I swear, that woman can be so confusing sometimes.

After a nice dinner of sandwiches made by Kate, we showered and watched Poseidon together. Every time we watch a movie, Kate makes a move on me. When we watched Poseidon in bed together, that's when she would grab me in the wolf hood. I made a small yip and began to blush as she began kissing me deeply with her moist, wet tongue. As we kissed I could taste her breath as she breathed into my mouth by kissing me even deeper. I loved it when she got like this, and to make it better…. No more interruptions. Kate and I were all alone, and in love….

"Kate?" I said, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, Jett?" She said smiling romantically, and staring into my crimson red eyes.

"I love you, and I don't want our love to end." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Aww, it won't Jett, you're the man I love… That's not going to change…." Kate said as she continued to kiss me.

I pulled away one last time and smiled at her.

"Kate, I know you and I graduate this year, and we've been dating since high school, so there is something I want to ask you…." I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kate asked.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a small black box. Kate's eyes began to well up, because she damn well knew what I was about to ask.

"Kate Morris…." I asked.

"Yes? Jett Ashfeild?"

"Will you Ma-"

That's when all hell broke loose. Next thing I knew, the boat suddenly flipped over. I was thrown against the wall and Kate hit the ceiling, but that wasn't the worst part. The room immediately filled with water, and when I opened my eyes, I was completely underwater. I looked around, but was extremely dizzy from the impact on my head, and from the boat moving around and breaking apart. But that faded away pretty fast, and my priority was to find my love. I looked around the broken apart room, and saw Kate beating the ceiling from across the room. She had bubbles escaping her lips at a rapid pace, which means she was using all her air, and would drown if I couldn't get to her. I darted towards her and pulled her to my chest, where we shared air, by kissing.

When we broke the kiss, she had the look of complete terror on her face as she bulged her cheeks to keep the rest of her air in. I motioned her to no panic, and wrapped my arms around her as we swam through the wreckage. Debris was everywhere, and we were both loosing air fast. Lucky for us, we found a decent sized air pocket we could use. After breaking surface, Kate glared at me.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…. Were gonna fucking die…." Kate cried as she began thrashing in the water.

"Kate! Calm down! Just look at me." I said, grabbing her and staring into her terror filled eyes, "Were gonna be ok. Are you alright? You hurt?"

"No… I'm ok…. But oh god Jett, you're bleeding,,," Kate whined.

I put my hand on my forehead and noticed there was blood on it.

"It's just a little bump. I've had worse. Right now, we need to get to surface. This pocket won't last forever. Just hold your breath and follow me, ok?" I ordered.

"Yeah, ok."

Kate and I took a deep breath and went under again. She held my hand was we both bulged our cheeks with air, and darted through the wreckage. We managed to get out and noticed the surface was far up.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Kate gurgled as she pointed up to the surface.

We held onto each other as we darted for the surface, kicking as fast as we could, which was difficult because our lungs were burning for air. But in the end we made it. There was some debris on the surface we were able to hold onto.

"Kate, you ok?" I asked, looking at her. 

"No…. I'm not." Kate cried.

"Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"Then Whats-"

"Jett, were STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING OCEAN! TEHRE IS NO LAND FOR MILES, WE HAVE NO FOOD, WERE GOING TO DROWN." Kate screamed.

"NO WERE NOT!" I yelled back, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THINK."

"FINE!"

My mind was racing. The water was pretty cold, and it was in the middle of the night. To make things worse, you never know what's lurking below. Jett tried to get that off his mind. The last thing he wanted to think about were sharks and jellyfish. Kate, was crying hard. Not because I yelled at her, but she was right. If we didn't get to shore or if someone doesn't come along soon, we were both doomed to drown. And it had to be the second option, because I didn't know which the coast was.

"Kate…. You calmed down?" I asked, licking her cheek."

"Yeah… I'm ok…." Kate sighed, "Damn, what a spring break huh?"

"Yeah, you said it." I chuckled.

"So now what?" Kate asked.

"We wait for someone to come find us. Sometimes fishermen or barges are in these waters." I said.

"Ok, by the way, what in the holy fucking shit just happened?" Kate said.

"I don't know. I would assume it was either a tsunami or a rogue wave." I said, "But… It came so quickly, I didn't even hear it."

"Well, it's over now, hopefully. So… can we sleep or something?" Kate asked.

"You can sleep, but I have to watch so you don't slip under." I said.

"No Jett, you saved my life, the least I can do now is let you sleep." Kate said with a weak smile.

"Thanks babe..." I said.

I was glad Kate offered me sleep. My whole body was aching, so I laid down on the debris and shut my eyes, hoping this was just a bad dream…..

Next thing I heard was my love whispering my name.

"Jett…. Jett….. It's morning." Kate said.

I opened my eyes to see that it really was morning. Kate stayed up all night to make sure I stayed afloat. I kissed her lips and smiled as she smiled back at me.

"Sleep well?" 

"No, it's freezing cold." I laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for being stranded in the ocean." Kate laughed.

"Well, you certainly are in a better mood today."

"I'm stuck out here with you! You make everything better!" Kate said, kissing my lips again.

"Stop it!" I blushed.

"Ow!" Kate suddenly said as she moved her arm."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something stung me." Kate said, "Motherfucker that hurts." Kate said.

"What is it?"

"Hold on." Kate said as she dove under.

Underwater, Kate looked around, blowing a few bubbles at a time, but what she saw made her lose all her air. There was a huge school of Jellyfish surrounding them. Kate resurfaced, with pure horror on her face.

"Uh…. What is it?"

"Jett…. Do not panic ok? No thrashing whatsoever." Kate said.

"Why?"

"There is a huge school of jellyfish around us. I see some more debris on the other side of the school, so we are gonna swim under them ok? They are those little surfacing ones." Kate said.

"You mean the moon ones?"

"Yeah."

"Ah fucking hell…." I sighed.

I probably should mention I had a bad run in with a north Atlantic sea nettle when I was a pup. Hated Jellies ever since I was a pup. Kate and I took a deep breath and dove WAY down under. She gurgled for me to follow her and I did, however I drifted too close to the surface and I felt a tentacle rub on my arm. It was like being branded with iron. Soon my arm started to cramp and all my air escaped. I realized I was sinking down further away from Kate, who then dove down after me. She reached me and gave me her air, and we both surfaced.

"OUCH! MOTHER FUCKER!" I cried, hanging onto another piece of debris for dear life.

"Is it bad?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it hurts like hell! Why in the hell do those things exist? What in the living hell do they contribute to our ecology!?" I screamed.

"Well, they eat plankton." Kate said.

"Kate, don't be a smartass." I growled.

"What? It's true!" Kate retorted

"Whatever." I groaned.

For the next few hours Kate and I decided to calm ourselves by talking swimming around. To be honest, it was quite fun, even though we may potentially drown out here. Kate was a strong and good swimmer. In high school she was the captain of the Jasper High swim team, which her father coached. Winston was a good man. He treated me like family, along with his wife Eve. I felt bad deep down though, for putting their daughter's life at risk. I wouldn't be surprised if I was forbidden to see Kate again, or even marry her.

"Jett, you ok?" Kate asked as she paddled up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe, just thinking." I responded.

"About what?"

"Well…. About your family, I mean…. If they find out about this…. They won't let me see you again." I said, as my ears flattened.

"Aww Jett, my family loves you, and you saved my life. They would never do that." Kate said as she kissed me.

"I hope, because there was something I wanted to ask you…." I said.

"Oh, you were asking me that on the boat." Kate said with a smile, "What was it again?"

I held out the black box that was in my pocket, and opened it to reveal a wedding ring.

"Kate Morris, will you marry me?" I asked.

Kate began to tear up and quickly embraced me, which sent us both underwater. Under the water, I saw her nod yes to me, and with that I kissed her, and slipped the ring onto her finger. I made a suggestion we swim up, but she shook her head no, and tugged at my pants. I blushed a deep red as she unzipped my shorts and pulled out my wolf hood. She smirked and gurgled a little as she unzipped her shorts and moved her underwear aside to reveal her special love spot. I blushed even harder as Kate guided me into her. We then embraced and kissed deep underneath the surface. To tell you the truth, it was one of the most romantic things Kate and I have ever done, I continued to thrust into her as she kissed me softly and slowly. After a few more good thrusts, I felt like I was hitting my climax, and I heard Kate gurgle so I assumed she was hitting hers. After one final thrust, we both yelped underwater as we orgasmed. Kissing her one last time, we surfaced.

"Wow that was fuckin awesome." I said.

"Heh, I can be one crazy chick eh?" Kate winked.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Jett. Ever since you first had the guts to ask me out I wanted you to be mine." Kate said as she kissed me again.

"I've had a mad crush on you since we met." I said, kissing her back.

"I just wish we could go home now." Kate sighed.

"Me too." I sighed.

"You hungry?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, pretty damn hungry." I muttered under my breath.

"A double cheeseburger sounds REALLY good right now."

"Oh Jesus Kate, don't start with that…."

"Sorry, but I wish we had some burgers." Kate groaned.

"Yeah me too…. A double cheeseburger with extra large fries… man…" Jett smiled.

"Stop it Jett…." Kate growled.

"Sorry…."

"Look, somebody has to come." Jett said.

"NOBODY IS COMING JETT!" Kate cried.

"YO! GUESS AGAIN!" A voice called.

Kate and Jett looked to see Humphrey and Katie ride up in their speed boat.

"BRO!" Jett cried.

"Yeah man, you two look like drowned rats!" Humphrey laughed.

"Just shut it and pull us in!" Kate shrieked.

"Ok Jesus."

"Ready Humphrey?" Katie called.

"Yeah, pull them in!"

Katie threw out two life savers into the water, and pulled the two wet wolves in. Both Katie and Jett received hugs from Kate and Jett, and the four made it back home safely. They were able to get the boat saved and repaired, and Kate and Jett several months later got married. And for their honeymoon, they still took the boat out.

THE END.


End file.
